


Silent Rainbow Stitches

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, Romance, Self-Harm, Yaoi, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Light Yagami, the famous serial killer, escaped from an asylum and stumbled upon a house with a strange man named L living there.





	1. Chapter 1

Light's P.O.V

I gotta get out of here, I gotta get out of here, I gotta get out of here, gotta get out of here, let me out of here, let me out of here, I wanna get out of here!

So I left, and I ran. I ran into the forest and deep into it. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't care, I gotta get out of here. I ran until I saw a house, no, a manor, it was big and looked old and abandoned. I went to the front door. I leaned my head against the the side of the door. I turned around and tried to open the door with my hand that was inside of my nice white jacket that hugged me. After some time I got it open. And I ran inside the house and used my foot to close the door, I slide down to the floor, my legs hurt. I closed my eyes and hoped that no one would find me. I heard movement. I scrambled to get up, but failed due to my jacket. I saw a shadow like figure near the door frame. My heart stopped. They found me. I'm going back to that place. I won't go back to that place, I started to cry. The figure moved forward so I moved back into the corner. Then I saw the figure. It wasn't one of them. He had on a baggy white shirt, and jeans, jet black hair that looked like it wasn't washed or brushed in years, no shoes or socks, and he looked like he hasn't slept. He began to speak.

"You're the famous killer they called Kira." I nodded and curled into the corner. He moved closer to me then he sat down in a weird way where he was putting all his weight on the balls of his feet, he put his thumb in his mouth and looked at me.

"Can I touch them?" He asked me softly. I knew what he was talking about, my stitches, when I was in the mental home I sew my lips shut with different colored thread that I found, it made my lips look like a rainbow. I gave him a curious look that he saw.

"I want to know what it feels like." He said softly taking his hand and holding it out.

"My name is L Lawliet. And you can trust me, I won't hurt you." I nodded to L, giving him permission to touch my lips. He reached his hand out to my lips and I let him. He brushed his thumb against my lips softly as he did this he looked at me in the eyes, his thumb felt warm against my cold lips, he took his hand away from me.

"May I take your straight jacket off?" L asked me. I nodded again and slowly moved out of the corner. He moved in and worked on the buckles or whatever is used to make me hug my body. After a bit the jacket was off and me and L looked at each other until he spoke up.

"Would you like to stay here?" He asked me, I don't know if I can trust him or not, but it is safer to say here then to leave. I nodded. We both stood up.

"I'll show to the bedroom." Me and L began to walk up some stairs we went to a door that he opened and we walked it. The room only had a bed in it and a few other things. L turned the light on. And I saw the room properly. The bed was neatly made and there was a door in the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed so did L. He sat in the weird crouching position. Does he always sit like that? Why?

"I sit like this because it increases my deduction skills by 40%." or is it 30 I don't remember. L said I looked up and I realized that I was staring at him, I turned away from him, I heard him stand up.

"I'll let you get some rest." L said to me. Where will he sleep? "I have insomnia, so don't worry about me." How does he know that, can he read my thoughts?

"You are not hard to understand and the things you ask yourself are things that people often ask me. And like you, I have an high IQ." He said. I nodded to show that I understood, and he turned around and left the room to let me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and looked around with the sun was looking down at me. I heard a knock on the bedroom door and L walked in with some food, my stomach growled. I didn't really eat anything when I was locked up. The food was awful and I couldn't have chips. L walked in and set the food down in front of me, I just looked at it. I saw he gave me scrambled eggs, blueberries, grapes, and some tea. I knew what L was doing, he was seeing what, or if I could eat. Smart. I took the fork in my hand, I could feel L looking at me, observing me, like the people in the hospital, but I didn't mind, I don't know why, but I didn't. I cut a little piece of egg and took it in my hand, if I put the fork in my lips it will get tangled into my rainbow web and it hurts to take it out, won't make that mistake again. I was able to slide the egg into my mouth, it wasn't a lot and didn't help my hunger very much. I was able to eat the blueberries, and 1/8 of a grape and some tea. L had a straw in the cup for me, which I used. After I finished what I managed to eat. L took the food and placed it on the table next to him. Then just looked at me in pure silence. I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry for staring at you." He said emotionless. Everything went quiet again.

"Why don't you cut the stitches?" L asked me. I looked at him deeply. Why didn't I? I only responded with a shrug. L simply nodded. Then he had a look on his face and stood up.

"I'll be right back." He said. I nodded and he left the room. A couple minutes later L came back and sat back in his strange sitting position then he extended his hand out and he was holding a little sewing kit in his thumb and pointer finger. I slowly took it and looked at it then a him.

"It's if you wanted take the stitches out, or if you wanted to put more in." He said simply. I nodded. I didn't really feel like putting stitches in. Back in the hospital I would do it to release stress and anger. I reached for the little scissors and looked at them deeply then put them back. 'Not yet.' I thought to myself.

The rest of the day was just me looking at the sewing kit. L would frequently check up on me, either to give me food or just to see how I was doing.

"You have been staring at that kit for hours now." I looked up to see L looking at me. "Why?" I looked down and shrugged.

"Why don't you want to take the stitches out?" He asked me. I shrugged again. "Oh." I kept looking at the kit, letting my fingers lightly dance around the scissors. Then L held onto my hand, I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me and was very close to my face.

"Would you like me to take the stitches out?" L asked me. My eyes widened. I didn't know what to do. And without thinking I nodded my head slowly, L nodded as well. He took the tiny scissors in his thumb and pointer finger and slowly brought it to my lips. He stopped looked at me, and then continued. He let the scissors delicately slip between my lips before he snipped away a few thread, then another, then another, and then another, until all the threads were cut. I looked at him and then I felt my lips close again and warmth fill my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story sucks
> 
> Oh my goodness


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello." I said, well I didn't really say it, it was more like a weird, raspy, croak.

"When was the last time you spoke?" L asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Few months ago." I answer, my voice sounding a bit more normal.

"You have a beautiful voice." L commented with a small smile on his lips. "You must be hungry." L said, I nodded and my stomach growled loudly. "What would you like?"

"Anything will be fine." I said. L nodded, got up, and headed towards the door.

"I'll be right back." He said and left the room. I looked down at my lap and saw the pieces of brightly colored thread. I picked up a blood red thread and a mint green thread that had spots of rusty red and tied them together. I then proceeded to so the same to all the threads, making a long, colorful, line of thread. I looked around the room and saw a door. I stood up, went to it, and opened the door. It was a bathroom. I walked inside and looked in the mirror, it's been a while since I saw myself clearly. My brown hair was a mess, my eyes had bags under them, and my lips. Oh my lips. My lips had scattered dots all around them, top and bottom. I brought my fingers to my lips and feathered over them. I knew that the holes would never heal, they are like piercings. And every single hole was another different memory that burned in my soul, and each memory a thousand times more painful then the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas


End file.
